


Not as Simple as All That

by MaxWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating an identical twin is a complicated affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as Simple as All That

George pulled on a clean t-shirt and stepped out of the bedroom. Lee glanced up at him briefly and then went right back to his novel.

"I'm going," said George.

Lee turned a page. "Mm-hm."

George approached and dropped himself down on the couch next to Lee. Lee didn't look up.

"Hey," said George. He poked Lee's arm. "Hey, you." He tugged on one of Lee's dreads. Lee frowned and pulled away.

"Stop it, George."

"Are you upset?"

"Nope."

George sighed. "You knew about this before we got together."

"Yep."

"And it's been going on _ever since_ we got together."

"Yep."

"You sound upset."

"I'm not."

"So, why won't you look at me?"

"Because my book is down here on my lap, isn't it?"

George looked from Lee's face to the novel he was reading and back up again. He reached over and slapped a hand down on top of the pages. Lee looked up, irritated, and fixed him with a stony, blank expression.

"I thought you had to go."

"I do, but I can't leave knowing you're upset with me."

"I'm not upset."

"Then why does your face look like that?"

Lee sighed heavily and yanked his book away from George's hand. He turned down a corner of the page he was on and then shut the book. "I know I agreed to this, but you can't expect me to be jumping for joy every time you head out to... to..."

"Shag my brother."

Lee scrunched up his nose. "Yes, that."

"You said you understood."

"I do. I know I can't ask you to stop."

"Would you if you could?"

"Of course."

George lowered his gaze and was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise." Lee opened up his book and went back to reading. George looked at him again.

"I love you, you know," said George.

"I know. I love you too."

"You know I'm not asking you to put up with this."

Lee didn't answer right away. His chest slowly rose and fell as he took a deep breath and exhaled. Finally he said, "I know. I'm here because I want to be."

George didn't know what else to say. "I hate leaving things like this."

"George," Lee sighed and looked at George again. "Don't worry about it. I know you love me. I know that what you have with Fred is something I can't compete with and that it doesn't threaten what we have."

"Well, if you know that, why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"You know what I mean."

Lee shook his head. "It's just something I have to feel. There's nothing else for it."

"Can you name it? What you feel, I mean."

"Name it?" Lee thought for a moment. "Resignation, I suppose."

George glanced down again.

"George just go. It's fine. I'll see you when you get back."

"You know, if you wanted, you could be with someone else," George mumbled. He immediately knew that had been the wrong thing to say when Lee didn't immediately respond.

"You want me to be with someone else?" Lee asked flatly.

"No, not especially. But, I mean, it's only fair right?"

Lee shut his book again. "Let me get this straight: you think me going out and shagging some random stranger is the same as you and Fred?"

George flopped back against the backrest. "Here we go."

"No, don't you 'here we go' me. You started this conversation."

"I'm not saying it's the same thing. I just don't see how I can ask for monogamy when I'm incapable of giving it. I don't expect you to just run out and shag the first person who turns up, I know you better than that. I just think you should have the option if you happen to meet someone."

Lee turned his body more towards George. "I don't want to have sex with anyone else. I'm with you for a reason. I put up with... certain things _for a reason_ , George."

George looked at him sadly. "It isn't fair, though. It's not fair to you."

Lee shrugged. "We make sacrifices for love. That's the way it is. I can't have other lovers just to ease your conscience. That's ridiculous. Not on, mate, not on." With a frown and a final shake of his head at George, Lee settled back, crossed his legs and went back to his book.

George watched him quietly. He shimmied closer and snuggled up against him. He kissed Lee's shoulder and laid a hand on his thigh. "I love you," he whispered, moving his kisses up to Lee's neck.

"George, what are you doing?"

George didn't answer. He kept on kissing Lee's neck and slid his hand up Lee's thigh, over his groin, and then slipped his arm around Lee's middle to pull him closer.

"George, what are you _doing_?" Lee repeated, nudging him away. George finally stopped kissing him and looked at him sadly.

"You know the rules," said Lee.

"I just don't want to leave feeling so disconnected from you."

"We can connect when you get back. Stop worrying. It's not like you're walking out on an argument. There's nothing you can do to fix this."

George hung his head. "Fine." He slowly disengaged from Lee and stood. "I'll see you tomorrow." He went to the front door, where he got his shoes on. He glanced back at Lee once more and thought he saw Lee lower his face just at the last second before George laid eyes on him. But Lee didn't look back up. He just kept on reading.

George Disapparated.

 

* * *

Angelina stepped into the bathroom doorway, leaned against the door jam. Fred, who was hunched over the sink, shut off the water and reached blindly for the face towel on the counter to dry his face.

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Angelina.

Fred grinned. "You already know. Same as last time, and the time before that, I expect."

"I want to hear it again."

Fred finally opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile. He straightened up, hung up his towel and stepped up to her. "I've already told you." He kissed her forehead and slipped past her, into the bedroom. She followed.

"Please tell me?" she purred, following him to the closet. "I promise I'll be good."

"Nooo," said Fred with a chuckle. He pulled off his shirt, tossed it onto the floor behind him, and chose another one from inside the closet. "You always say that. You're never good."

"I mean it this time."

"You always say _that_ too."

She put a hand on her hip. "You should be happy that I like it so much. I could be really upset about it, you know."

Fred pulled on his clean shirt and looked at her. "You're right. I am lucky that you're so understanding."

"Mm-hm." She stepped close and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Tell me."

Fred grinned and put his arms around her. Staring down into those big, brown, almond-shaped eyes and that pretty face, he couldn't say no. "Well, I'm probably going to kiss him."

"Yeah?"

"We'll kiss really deeply, lots of tongue, you know."

"Mm-hm," she hummed, nuzzling his neck.

"And I'll lay him down and touch him all over."

"Where? Where will you touch him?"

"Well," Fred said matter-of-factly as Angelina's hands wandered down to massage his arse, "I'll probably slowly move my hand down his body and feel him over his jeans to see if he's hard."

"Do you think he'll be hard?"

"Oh, I think we'll both be hard by that point. I'll rub him a bit and then I'll undo his jeans and stick my hand inside."

"Does he feel like you?" she whispered. Fred smiled again; she always asked these kinds of questions.

"Yeah. He feels exactly like me."

Angelina moaned and began sucking his neck. Fred closed his eyes.

"You're making me hard, you know." He felt her smile against his neck.

"I know."

"Well, you can't have it. It's for George tonight."

"Just giving you a little something to remember me by," she purred, moving her hand around to Fred's front, heading straight for his groin.

"Whoa, whoa there, woman!" he laughed, pulling away from her. "Nice try."

She pouted at him. "Oh, fine. But..." she stepped closer. "Tell me more about how alike you are."

"You know how alike we are."

She shook her head. "I've never seen it for myself. I've never seen George naked."

"We're identical," said Fred indulgently. "Down to the last freckle. Exactly alike."

She touched his chest and ran her hands up to grip his shoulders. "It must've been fascinating, growing up together, always having someone to... play with."

"It was nice," Fred admitted.

She leaned in and gently kissed him. He put his hands on her waist and did his best to keep his crotch from pressing against her.

"Who's going to fuck who tonight?" she whispered.

"Probably switch. I'll do him, then he'll do me."

She hugged him tight for a moment and then pulled back to look at him. "What do you love most about being with him?"

This question surprised Fred. "You mean about the sex?"

"Not necessarily. Just about being with him in general."

"Erm... well, I guess... I just love making him feel good." He shrugged. "Sorry I don't have a sexier answer than that."

She shook her head and smiled at him. "No, that was perfect." She kissed him again, harder this time. Her passion was evident and he couldn't resist. He sucked her fat lips and licked inside her mouth, and this time when her hand slipped down to his groin, he didn't stop her.

"Tell me," she whispered against his mouth as she gripped his erection. He opened his eyes and found her staring up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Is he eager?" she asked as she massaged his cock over his jeans. "Is he eager to be with his twin?"

Ah. She was talking about his dick now. "He" meant his dick and "his twin" meant George's. "He" twitched against Angelina's hand.

Fred nodded. "Yes."

"Are they going to cuddle and rub against each other? Are they going to kiss?"

Fred closed his eyes for a moment as she rubbed a bit harder. He swallowed hard. "Yes."

She smiled coyly. "Good." She then pulled away from him and went into the bathroom, leaving Fred standing there, rock-hard in his jeans, heart pounding in his ears.

"That's it?" he called. "You just walk away and leave me like _this_?" He pointed to his crotch.

She poked her head out. "Sorry, love. You know the rules. George gets you tonight. I'll see you when you get back." She glanced down at his crotch and stifled a giggle. "You might want to cover that up before you leave the house."

She pulled her head back inside the bathroom and shut the door. Fred could hear her giggling inside. He shook his head. "Evil woman," he muttered. He grabbed his wand and a set of robes to cover himself with and left the flat.

 

* * *

When Fred Apparated into his old flat above the shop, it was dark inside. He lit a few torches and stepped into the empty kitchen where he set the grocery bags down on the counter. He was unloading the things he'd brought for dinner when he froze. Something wasn't right. The flat wasn't empty, even though it seemed to be so.

"George?" he called as he stepped toward what would have been the living room area if anyone had still lived there. It was now home to an old pull-out bed and nothing else. It was still unmade from the last time he and George had used it.

"Georgie? I know you're here. I can feel you."

There was movement inside the dark bathroom; the shadow of a man standing and walking forward. The figure stepped out through the door, into the light.

"Knew you were here," said Fred with a smile, approaching George, who stood at the bathroom door looking sullen. Fred embraced him. "What's the matter with you?"

George hugged him back. "Nothing."

"Well, that's bullshit," Fred said bluntly, pulling back to look at him. "Lee again?"

George looked away.

Fred sighed. "You know, I don't want to tell you what to do here, but... maybe you two are fighting a losing battle, you know?"

George shook his head. "He's chosen to stay with me. He wants to be with me."

"Then it's completely unfair of him to keep making you feel like shit, isn't it?" Fred said a bit fiercely. George just shook his head again and pulled away. He headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I love the guy," said Fred, following him. "But he's being a bit of a dick."

"It's not as simple as all that," said George as he went rooting through Fred's grocery bags. "What'd you buy? Ooh, beer."

"I beg to differ," said Fred. "It is that simple. He knew the deal before you got together."

"Well, maybe he didn't realise he'd have a problem with it." George opened a couple of beer bottles and handed one to Fred.

"Maybe. But now it's bothering him, so he has to decide what to do. He can't keep doing this to you."

"He isn't doing anything _to_ me. What's he supposed to do, not tell me how he feels?"

"No, but he could tell you from a separate flat where he lives by himself, on his own, without you, couldn't he?"

"Oh, Fred, we're not going to break up," George sighed, and then took a long drink.

"I hate seeing you like this. I hate coming here every week and finding you all upset."

"I'm not upset _every_ week."

"You're not? Well, fuck, who've I been sleeping with, then? Because the bloke I've been shagging looks just like me and is a miserable fucking mess every time I see him."

George finally managed a smile. "You're an arse, you know that?"

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

George looked alarmed. "What? No."

"What, don't trust me?"

"You?" George shook his head. "Not in the slightest, no."

"Well, maybe Ange should talk to him, then. She's dealing with the same thing, and amazingly well might I add. Maybe she can talk some sense into him."

"That's a terrible idea."

Fred frowned. "Why?"

"Because, as persuasive as Angelina can be, I can't imagine she'll be able to help. It isn't Lee's mind we're talking about here, it's his heart. And he might feel like we're ganging up on him. _And_ what if it backfires? What if he ends up convincing Ange what an unfair situation this really is for both of them?"

Fred cocked his head. "Do you think it's unfair to them?"

George sighed. "I don't know. I know Angelina's happy, but... well, she can't ever really have _all_ of you. And Lee can't ever have all of me."

Fred considered. "Nobody can ever really have all of another person. There are always parts that are kept hidden, or kept for someone else."

"We have all of each other, don't we? We don't hide any 'parts' from each other."

"That's different. Besides, at least they know who our parts are with when we leave the house."

George snorted. "That's a lovely way to put that."

"Thought it was rather clever myself."

George put his beer down and leaned back against the counter top. "Maybe they _should_ talk to each other. Lee's got no one to talk to about this except me, and I'm completely useless."

"He can talk to me."

George smiled warmly at him. He reached out and stroked Fred's cheek. "You're useless too."

"Oh, I see." Fred stepped closer, pressed right up against George and held him by his waist. "Well, I'll talk to her tomorrow when I get home, see what she thinks about it."

George nodded.

"Know what she said to me before I left?" He slid a hand down to cup George's crotch and he whispered, "She asked me if he was eager to come be with his twin."

"He?"

Fred gently squeezed George's bulge. George smiled.

"Oh. _Him_. And... was he?"

Fred let go of George's groin and pressed his own hardening crotch against him. "You tell me."

George pressed back and started gently swaying his hips from side to side, rubbing their bodies together. "I think it's safe to say Little Georgie missed Little Freddie too," he whispered, draping his arms around Fred's neck.

"Well, then," said Fred, reaching down between them again and tugging at the button of George's jeans, "let's let them be together."

George smiled softly at him and reached for Fred's jeans too. They tilted their heads and brought their lips together as they pulled each other's buttons and flies open.

Fred heard George moan as he slipped his hand inside George's pants and wrapped his fingers around his warm, familiar length. He felt the shiver of pleasure that ran through George's body as he rubbed up and down from head to base. He could feel the intensity building in his twin and himself, felt it like it was a living thing, and wondered how much of it was George and how much was himself. He couldn't tell where he ended and where George began.

George pushed the front of Fred's underwear down a bit, releasing his cock so he could play with it more freely. Fred did the same and felt both their dicks twitch as they gently bumped against each other.

"I think they recognise each other," George whispered with a grin. "I'm sure Ange will be happy to hear that."

Fred emitted a low chuckle. "I'm sure she will."

George's smile diminished quickly. "Wish I could say the same for Lee."

"Shh," Fred hushed him, nuzzling his face and taking hold of both their dicks to hold them together. He kissed and cuddled George and gently rubbed their erections together and murmured things that were barely words, things that George understood. George held onto him and murmured back.

 

* * *

Angelina opened the door just a crack and peeked out. "Lee?"

Lee looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry to bother you so late."

"No, it's all right." She opened the door all the way. "You're not here to ravish me while Fred's gone, are you?"

Lee smiled and shook his head. "Nah."

She stepped aside to let him in. "Definitely gay, then, eh?"

He stepped inside. "Yeah. Though if I wasn't, I might be seriously considering that whole ravishing thing you mentioned."

Angelina closed the door. "Can I safely assume you're not here for my scintillating conversation?"

Lee tapped his nose and winked at her to indicate she was right. "Not that you're not scintillating, of course."

She nodded sagely. "Come in, then. Can I get you something? I was just having some wine."

"Nah, I'm okay."

Angelina led him into the dim flat, into the small, lamp-lit living room, where she curled up in the armchair she'd been sitting in and retrieved her glass of red wine from the floor next to it. Lee sat across from her, on the opposite side of the coffee table, and looked at her quizzically.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Sit here sipping wine while your man is off fucking someone else."

Angelina nodded. "Ah. I thought that might be why you turned up."

"I suppose Fred's told you everything, then," Lee said bitterly.

"He tells me some things. Not everything. It's none of my business, really."

"So, I guess I don't have to tell you that I hate this with every fibre of my being."

"No, that won't be necessary. And to answer your question... I dunno, it just doesn't bother me."

"How can that be? You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah, 'course. He's the love of my life. Don't tell him that, though. His head's big enough as it is."

"But if that's true then this should be eating away at you."

"Not necessarily. It's all about acceptance. There are certain things that can't be changed."

"You don't think they could stop seeing each other if they really wanted to?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Do you really want that?"

"I don't mean stop seeing each other _completely_. I mean stop sleeping together."

Angelina thought for a moment. She finally replied, "No, I don't think they could."

"Well, that's rubbish!" Lee snapped. "They're not animals, of course they can stop."

"Well, perhaps. But that's not what I meant. When I said there are things that can't be changed, I didn't mean the actual physical shagging."

"What'd you mean, then?"

"I meant simply that Fred might be the love of my life, but I'll never be the love of his." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Simple as that."

 

* * *

George put Fred's legs on his shoulders and continued thrusting, faster, harder. George leaned down over, forcing Fred to spread open even more, making him moan plaintively.

"Fuck, Georgie," Fred whispered. He looked like he was in pain; his pale eyebrows knit together more and more the harder George fucked him and his moans became more urgent. George understood Fred's noises. They didn't even have to speak when they did this together. They grunted and moaned and sighed and even yelped, and were understood even more accurately than if they spoke actual words.

"Ugh, _ugh-uhg-huh-huh-_ huh..." is what came out of Fred's mouth next. That coupled with the way he was angling his hips told George that Fred wanted more pressure on his prostate. George angled himself accordingly and was rewarded by a long sigh/moan that slowly escaped Fred's throat like air from a balloon. Fred pushed his head back into the mattress, arching his neck. George couldn't resist this and had to take a moment to take Fred's legs off his shoulders so he could lie on top of Fred, pressing their sweaty chests together, and bury his face in Fred's inviting neck.

"Ohhh," Fred moaned as George sucked his neck. Their bodies were moving in unison now, Fred pushing up to meet George's thrusts. George couldn't stop himself from quivering just a bit; he was on the verge of climax and he knew Fred could tell. Fred always matched George's rhythm when George was about to come. George couldn't keep quiet now. His voice rose in wordless ecstasy with his twin's.

"Georgie... _ugh!_ "

George knew what that meant. He could feel Fred "trying" even harder, could feel him start to quiver; he was going to come as well. George took his lips off Fred's neck and looked down at him. Fred's eyes were closed and even the cessation of the sucking at his neck didn't make him open them. He was concentrating, because coming without friction on his dick was a delicate, tricky affair. But George knew how to help him along; George fucked him faster, making sure he was rubbing right up against Fred's prostate. He fucked his own orgasm right out of himself, finally erupting inside Fred's body, shuddering and losing control. And he knew Fred could feel it. He could see it on Fred's face, the way his eyelids fluttered, the way he breathed harder, more erratically, and he could feel Fred's nails digging into his back. All of this happened as George's orgasm built and then finally exploded.

George could feel Fred's climax too. George's pleasure was increased tenfold as his twin began to come. George thought he might've cried out actual words at some point, but he couldn't remember, his brain was all foggy, he couldn't think straight. He could hear his twin's incoherent yells of pleasure mixing with his own. He felt the ripple of his own orgasm juxtaposed with Fred's, each wave moving in time and yet alternating, two separate but combined arcs of pure pleasure, so sharp, so hard that George felt he might break apart.

It was always like this; the intensity, the almost blinding, stinging, almost painful pleasure, it was always like this with Fred. When it reached its peak, George wondered how their bodies could possibly contain it all.

They came down in unison and George went limp on top of Fred.

 

* * *

"Lee, you've been staring this in the face for half your life," said Angelina sensibly. "You ought to be used to it by now."

"He's my boyfriend now. It's different now."

She shook her head at him and sighed with envy. "The things you must've seen."

He smirked. "What, you think they used to let me watch or something?"

She laughed. "Have they never let you join them?"

Lee snorted. He knew she was joking. "Oh, yeah. Every week. Hot threesome action. You shoulda snapped me up while I was still sexually confused; I've gotten tons of experience thanks to them."

She snorted and laughed harder, almost slopping wine over the side of her glass. "Well, I think them sleeping together means that we've probably fucked by proxy or something."

Lee smiled at that, but then lowered his gaze and went quiet. Angelina watched him with concern.

"What are you going to do, Lee?" she finally asked. "You can't keep this up. It isn't fair to you. Or him."

Lee considered for a moment, then looked up at her and asked, "Just tell me one thing: how can you possibly be okay with not being the love of his life? How can you be with him when he comes home after being with George? How can you act naturally? How can you just continue your life like normal?"

Angelina exhaled heavily. "Well, for starters, that's at least three things, not one."

Lee smiled. "Sorry."

"It's okay. It's like I've said, it just doesn't bother me. I know Fred loves me."

"But it doesn't make any sense! If they want to be together, why are they even bothering with us at all?"

"Because, it's not like a normal relationship with them. They're... well, they're brothers. They've always had sex, but it's not like they're dating or something."

"That's what we're for."

Angelina nodded.

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Accept what you can't change," she said simply.

"Oh, fuck that!" Lee snapped. He crossed his arms and stared off at nothing.

"It would be unfair of us to ask them to stop doing something they've always done."

"I refuse to feel guilty about the way I feel. In a relationship, you make sacrifices, and from what I can see, it's you and me making all the sacrifices while they have their cake and eat it too."

"Perhaps. But I can't ask Fred to give up what he has with his twin. His _twin_. And besides... don't you think it's a little bit... sexy?"

He slowly looked around at her. "Sexy?"

"Yeah," she said sheepishly, unable to keep the little grin off her face. "The two of them together, I mean."

Lee hesitated. "Well..."

"Oh, come on! You can't tell me you hadn't thought about it."

"Thought about what exactly?"

"Watching them."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I had, yeah, but that was before I started dating George."

"Not now, then?"

"No."

"Not at all? Not even a tiny bit?"

"Nope."

Angelina watched him sceptically. "You don't think it would be hot to watch the two of them – brothers, twins, mirror images – touch each other and kiss and –"

Lee shook his head and interrupted her. "It's not that I don't understand why it's hot. Of course I get it. But it's _George_. He's supposed to be mine. I can't think of him any other way now."

"Lee. He loves you. And Fred loves me. He and I have a great life together, and I know you and George do."

"Yeah," Lee admitted quietly. "Could be better, though. Don't you think?"

Angelina sighed as she considered. "I think it could be… different. Not necessarily better. We aren't meant to get everything we need from one person. Human beings don't work like that, though for some reason we think we're supposed to."

"I'm not looking for _everything_. Just... just..."

"The fairytale?" Angelina suggested.

"No," Lee said immediately. "No, that's not what I'm after. It's perfectly reasonable to expect your significant other to _not_ sleep with other people. That's not a fairytale, that's just common sense. You just don't think you deserve it, Ange. That's what your problem is."

Angelina's eyebrows went up and she laughed. "Oh, so now we're telling each other what each other's problems are?"

"You've been doing it since I walked in the door," Lee said calmly.

Angelina shook her head. "Well... I've no idea what to say to that."

"You think I'm weak because I can't handle this."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do." Lee stood and muttered, "I should go."

"Oh, come on now." She stood as well and followed him to the door. "Don't be like that. I thought you wanted my opinion."

Lee stopped at the door, hand on the doorknob, and turned back to her. After a moment's thought, he said, "I wanted you to say something to make me feel better. I think. I wanted you to either agree with me or say something that might convince me I was crazy."

"And I didn't do either?"

"I'm sure you tried, but no. You showed me what you really think. You think that I'm not as strong as you are."

"Lee, please –"

"You think that about everyone, you always have. Tough-as-nails Angie, nothing ever gets to her, never lets emotions get in her way. Well, call me crazy, but I think you can feel this. What's happening here, I think you feel it. Every time he leaves to go and be with George, whenever they're together in that little bubble that we can never get inside, I think you feel it. The loss. That little piece of him that you can never really touch. It's like a pea under your mattress, innit?"

Angelina frowned. "What?"

Lee frowned and shook his head. "Never mind. Muggle reference."

"Lee, I think you're overreacting."

"And I think you're _under_ reacting! What is wrong with you? _Your man is fucking someone else!_ Wake up, Ange! You don't think they're eventually going to realise that they can just be with each other?"

Angelina stubbornly shook her head. "Their relationship isn't like that –"

"No, it isn't like that. It's _closer_. It's more _intense_. And nothing you and I can ever do for them will _ever_ come anywhere close to what they do for each other." Lee shook his head at her sadly and softly said, "It doesn't make you weak to admit when something hurts you. What makes you weak is being too afraid to admit it." At that, Lee turned, opened the door and left. Angelina stood there blinking at the door as it slowly swung shut.

 

* * *

When Fred Apparated into his flat the following morning, all was quiet. The sun was just rising and starting to fill the flat with soft light. He was about to tip-toe into the bedroom when he saw something in the living room that didn't belong there at this early hour. The top of Angelina's head was just visible over the back of the armchair. As he approached, more of her came into view and he saw that she was slumped down in the chair, apparently asleep, with her feet up on the coffee table, a blanket laid over her legs. Fred smirked.

"And you bite my head off every time _I_ do that," he muttered, looking at her feet.

"Because every time you do it, you're normally wearing socks that could rest on the coffee table all on their own," she said, making Fred jump. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Good morning."

"Morning." He perched on the armrest of the chair and stroked her hair. "Did you sleep out here?"

"Yes," she said with a groan as she sat up a bit. "And I'm paying for it now." She grimaced, rubbed at the back of her neck and rolled her shoulders.

"Aw, I can take care of that for you. Come on in to bed and I'll rub your back."

"No, I'm fine. Listen, Fred, we need to talk."

"Uh-oh. Those words never precede anything good. Well, just let me change and get some food in me and then we can talk about whatever horrible thing I've done now, okay, love?" He hunched over and kissed her head. He then stood and headed for the bedroom.

"No, I think we need to talk right now."

Fred stopped and turned back. Angelina had stood and was watching him with a serious look on her face that made his stomach drop.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

She sighed and looked down for a moment. "Fred... sit down."

He frowned. "No, I'm fine standing, thanks."

Angelina nodded. "Very well. Fred, I need to ask you something and you _need_ to answer me honestly."

"Okay."

She searched his eyes for a moment and then finally asked, "Are you in love with George?"

He blinked at her, confused. "What? No, it's... it's not like that."

"But you need to have sex with him."

Fred crossed his arms, turned partially away from her and nodded.

She cocked her head. "Why?"

"Where's all this coming from? You were fine last night."

"I've been thinking." She stepped toward him, went and stood before him. "I need to understand why."

"You've never asked before. I thought you did understand."

"Yeah, so did I. I was wrong."

"So it's begun bothering you in the last twelve hours?"

She nodded. "Explain it to me, Fred." She reached out with both hands, gently unfolded his arms and took both his hands in hers. "I need to know _why_."

 

* * *

George found Lee curled up and sleeping in their bed. He quietly disrobed and crawled in behind him. He cuddled up to him, sighing with pleasure as his naked body came into contact with Lee's warm and also naked form.

Lee stirred and grumbled. "George?"

"Yeah, it's me," George whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Lee turned over in George's arms to face him. He looked at George sleepily. "Just get in?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to wake you. I just needed to feel you." George cuddled him more, burying his face in Lee's neck and nuzzling.

Lee smiled and extended his neck for George. "You did?"

"Mm-hm. Dear Merlin, you smell good."

Lee smiled even more and embraced George. "Well, I missed you too. Been thinking a lot since yesterday."

George tensed up a bit. "Oh?"

"Yeah. George? I want you to tell me... about you and Fred."

George pulled back to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to explain to me what it's like. I mean, it can't just be sex, can it?"

"Well... no, it isn't just sex." George frowned. "I thought you didn't want to hear about it."

"Had a change of heart. I want to understand."

George stared at him warily. "But it bothers you."

"A little, yeah."

"A _little_?"

Lee couldn't help but smile. "Well... perhaps I've been overreacting."

"No, Lee, don't say that. It's perfectly reasonable that you'd be uneasy about it."

Lee shook his head. "He's your twin. There's a part of you that's just for him. There's nothing I can do about that, and it's unfair of me to want to, so..." He took a deep breath. "I know you love me. I know it. I feel it. And I don't want you to have to hide anything from me, especially not something as beautiful as your relationship with Fred, so I'm just curious... what's it like for you and Fred when you're together? Help me understand."

George hesitated. He swallowed hard and wondered what to say next. Was Lee really looking for the truth here? George was doubtful, but he decided to trust Lee. He licked his lips, took a breath and replied, "It's incredible."

Lee nodded and looked down for a moment. George's stomach filled with nerves and he waited for the hurt to become evident on Lee's face, but it never did. Lee met his eyes again and he looked neither hurt, nor like he was trying to hide that he was hurt.

"Tell me," Lee said softly. "How is it incredible?"

George hesitated again. "It's like... coming home. In a different way than with you."

Lee blinked at him in surprise. "Being with me is like coming home to you?"

"Well, yeah, of course. You've been my best mate forever and being your... boyfriend, partner, significant other, whatever-you-wanna-call-it is... well, it's just icing on the cake, innit?"

Lee stared at him for a moment in silence. George wondered what he was thinking; he couldn't tell from Lee's face. But then Lee moved in and kissed him, cupped his face and nestled his bottom lip between both of George's. George held onto him tighter, his cock waking up and stiffening as the kiss grew deeper.

Lee finally released George's mouth and looked at him with a sleepy, loving gaze as he stroked George's face. He then shifted, nudging George onto his back and then settling against him, his head on his chest.

"Tell me," whispered Lee. "Tell me what it's like with Fred."

Lee wasn't angry and he wasn't hurt. He was... okay. George could hardly believe it.

"Did something happen last night?" asked George. "You're different."

Lee sighed. "I had a chat with Angelina."

George's eyebrows went up. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I guess I just needed to vent. I took some time and I thought about her words. She has a point; it's different for you and Fred. And I want to know how."

George wanted to ask what exactly was said, but figured he could do that later. "Well... do you have specific questions?"

"Yes. Are you the top or the bottom?"

George had to laugh. "We switch, actually."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Um, the top, I guess."

Now it was Lee's turn to chuckle. "Yeah, that sounds like you."

George laughed again and kissed Lee's forehead. "Okay. So, what else would you like to know?"

END


End file.
